Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 24 (Dancing and costumes)
Dancing and costumes is the twenty-fourth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *KELLIE and Chats dance samba and they join the carnival parade. *CHARLI dances samba too. *NATHAN dances like an emu and a kangaroo. *CHARLI dances like a brolga. *TIM plays a Chinese gong, then he dresses up like a Chinese person. *CHARLI and the Hi-5 band are part of a dancing dragon. *KATHLEEN sings You Can't See Me. *KATHLEEN dance to Japanese, Hawaiian and Greek music while she wears costumes. *CHARLI and Nathan dance to Greek music. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about a handbag shop, somebody buys a school bag (Charli), another person buys a tartan carry all bag (Tim), and another one buys a fluffy handbag (Kathleen), so a shiny handbag (Kellie) stays alone. Gallery Kellie S4 E24.png Charli S4 E24 1.png Nathan S4 E24.png Charli S4 E24 2.png Tim S4 E24.png Charli S4 E24 3.png Kathleen You Can't See Me 2.png Kathleen S4 E24.png Charli S4 E24 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E24.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, Tim and Nathan wore the same vests from I Can Go Anywhere. *Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is the largest country in both South America and Latin America. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brazil *China, officially the People's Republic of China, is a unitary sovereign state in East Asia and the world's most populous country. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/China *Japan is a sovereign island nation in East Asia. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan *Greece, officially the Hellenic Republic, historically also known as Hellas, is a country in southeastern Europe. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greece *Hawaii is the 50th and most recent state to have joined the United States of America, having received statehood on August 21, 1959. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii Songlets ;Word play Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. ;Body move #01 Samba, samba, carnevale, olá, olá, wave your hands Hear the drum beat, feel the rhythm, samba, samba across the land. ;Shapes in space Animals of the land, animals, let run free Fine spirit dance, celebrate with me Emu runs across the land, moves across the dirt and sand With its pointy beak it pecks all day Animals of the land, celebrate with me. Animals of the land, animals, let run free Fine spirit dance, celebrate with me Emu runs across the land, moves across the dirt and sand With its pointy beak it pecks all day Animals of the land, celebrate with me. Animals of the land, animals, let run free Fine spirit dance, celebrate with me The kangaroo bounds across the land, leaps across the dirt and sand Its powerful legs to move ... way Animals of the land, celebrate with me. ;Body move #02 In the freshwater wetlands the brolga likes to play Prance, leap, dance all day On legs so long, gracefully parading Swishing and ... to the brogas song. In the freshwater wetlands the brolga likes to play Prance, leap, dance all day On legs so long, gracefully parading Swishing and ... to the brogas song. ;Making music Chinese music, sing along to the one, two, three, four, five note scale Hěn hǎo, very good, you see, xièxiè, thank you for singing with me. Chinese music, dance along to the one, two, three, four, five step dance Hěn hǎo, very good, you see, xièxiè, thank you for dancing with me Chinese music, sing along to the one, two, three, four, five note scale Hěn hǎo, very good, you see, xièxiè, thank you for singing with me. ;Body move #03 No songlet ;Filler song Wherever I look I see numbers and patterns Like how many letters in the alphabet A, B, C, D Or should I go backwards from Z? It's amazing just what I can see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) Just look around Tell me what you see (Try your luck but you won't see me) Everywhere you go there are things to count (Everywhere I go there are tricks about) How many houses in the street? (How many toes are on your feet?) I can count everything I see (But there's one thing that you can't see and that's me) But there's one thing that I can't see (That's me!). ;Puzzles and patterns Japanese dancing, japanese clothes Put on a kimono, now I'm ready to go. Hawaiian dancing, Hawaiian clothes Grass skirt and lei, now I'm ready to go. La la la la Greek dancing, la la la la Greek clothes And apron and a scarf, now I'm ready to go. La la la la Greek dancing, la la la la Greek clothes... La la la la Greek dancing, la la la la... ;Body move #04 No songlet ;Sharing stories Bags for shopping, bags for school, bags for when you wanna be cool Bags are simply the greatest thing, bags can do almost anything. Bags for shopping, bags for school, bags for when you wanna be cool Bags are simply the greatest thing, bags can do almost anything. Bags for shopping, bags for school, bags for when you wanna be cool Bags are simply the greatest thing, bags can do almost anything. Category:Charli Robinson Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about the samba Category:Ep about parades & carnivals Category:Ep about Brazil Category:Ep about emus Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about brolgas Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about China Category:Ep about counting Category:Ep about gongs Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep with filler songs Category:Ep with Kathleen's you can't see me Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about Japan Category:Ep about Greece Category:Ep about Hawaii Category:Ep about kimonos Category:Ep about skirts Category:Ep about leis Category:Ep about backpacks & bags Category:Ep about selling & buying Category:Ep about shaking